Take Me There
by Your Alien
Summary: Song-Fic; Based of Rascel Flatts song; There's a place in your heart nobody's been, Take me there, Things nobody knows, not even your friends, Take me there; Rogue takes Remy there. R&R Edited.


Take Me There Song by: Rascal Flatts

Story by: YourAlien

Characters by: … hell if I know

P.S. don't be mad that I can't do accents and Review please.

_There's a place in your heart nobody's been  
Take me there  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends  
Take me there_

"Kitty I'm fine, I swear… I just want some alone time." I smiled at the bubbly brunette in front of me. God, you want one minute of piece and quite and the whole house looks at you like you should be locked up in the loony bin.

"If anything was wrong you would tell me?" Kitty asked in a last ditch effort to pry my problems out of me.

Yes, Kitty. You're right I'll tell you. I had sex with Lance and now I'm prego with a little earth shakeletts

"Yes Kitty if any thing was wrong I would tell you." I smiled, but I have a feeling that it came out as more of a grimace. She flashed a sort of smile back at me before turning and traipsing down the stairs. Okay, well that was easier than I thought… one… two…

"Hey, Schwester, would you like to go for a walk with me?" _Damn_, Kurt popped in, and yes he quite literally popped in.

"Kurt you hate walking." I deadpanned, I mean seriously can't a girl get a minute to herself? They've been at it all morning.

"Yes, but the weather is nice and I thought it would be a good place to tal-"

If he says talk I will slit his throat.

"If you say talk I will slit your throat." didn't manage to stop that one… opps. "I'm fine. I just want to take a nap and relax and be _alone_." Kurt nodded and started to turn before looking back at me, "I'm fine." I mouthed. God these people don't listen. Now, one more time… one… two… thr-

"Stripes!" _Really?_ I mean _really_? I stomped over to the top of the stairs, where Logan was standing at the bottom. I mean really, if you are going to annoy the crap out of me, at least have the decency to not be such a lazy ass and bother to come up the stairs to do it.

"What!" I yelled back at him.

"What are you doing?" locking eyes he gave me the don't-lie-to-me-because-I-will-bust-your-ass look.

"Taking a freakin' nap if that's alright with you." I shot him the if-you-don't-leave-me-alone-I-will-cut-you look. He sized me up before smirking and stalking away. Okay, Rogue you can do this… take a deep breath and one… two… three. I opened the eyes that I had squeezed shut in anticipation of another disruption. YES! I'm home free. I nearly skipped my door—only you know… I didn't, because I don't skip. But if I were a skipper I would have… oh, yes I would have. I turned the knob before slipping inside and throwing myself against my door.

"Nap? Is dat Remy's new nickname?"

_Tell me 'bout your mama, your daddy, your hometown, show me around  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out_

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I guess it was. I walked over to him before gracefully plopping on my bed (getting at least a three inches of air on the bounce back up). Remy took my hand and we locked fingers… well-covered fingers.

"So…" Cajun spoke slowly, as if he had an over all goal for this conversation. Knowing Remy he probably did.

"So…"

"What's up?" he chuckled. Wow, this is riveting really.

"Why are you here, dumbass?" Blunt, ain't I?

"Is it really that suspicious for Remy to want to spend time with his _Cherie_?"

"Are we going to keep speaking in questions?" I asked dryly.

"Are we?" he shot right back.

"Okay, I'm bored with this." I _really_ am.

"Remy heard about your mom" he said softly, as if he were afraid I might snap at him again. In all fairness, I was snapping at everyone today.

"She's _not_ my mom."

"That not what I heard" we both stared at the ceiling.

"She used me. She was always using me. I don't think she ever really cared." _She didn't_.

"Jean-Luc was the same."

"Really?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Really," he looked me in the eye.

"Do you miss him?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the rest of my family." Remy smiled. He had a nice smile… I didn't say that. God, the Swamp Rat was turning me soft, "There's got to be something you miss."

"I miss the river." I couldn't help but smile too. Damn, I really am going soft.

"Mississippi is nice this time of year." I had to give him props for trying to butter me up like that.

"It's nice every time of year." I corrected.

"Maybe we could go visit it sometime" he said softly. _I wish_.

"Maybe." Was all I could say.

_  
I wanna know everything about you then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there_

"Tell me a secret" Remy's ruby eyes locked on mine causing my breath to catch, not that I would admit to that. Ever.

"I have lady parts." I smirked turning onto my side to face him.

"_Non_, Tell me a _real _secret, something nobody knows." He moved onto his side too, so close our noses are inches apart. For once I'm speechless, I mean what do you say to that. I don't have any secrets… okay that's a lie. I have many secrets, that's why they're secrets and once I tell them then they aren't secrets anymore, you catch my drift…no? Good, 'cause I don't either. I'm just stalling.

"I'm scared," I say it so soft that I, myself, can barely hear it.

.

"Of what?" he replies just as softly.

"Everything. My powers—what they can do to people, what they can do to me, what they can do to you." I take a deep breath and continue, "that I'll never be able to control them, that I'll never get married, or have kids, or if I even want to, of how much I like you, of never really feeling okay." Now I couldn't stop myself. I had opened the flood gates, "of the dreams and the pasts that aren't mine but are in my head, of hurting everyone around me, of being alone forever, or no longer caring, that I might lose control again. But, right now, at this very moment, I'm scared of how close you are to me."

Your first real kiss, your first true love  
You were scared, show me where  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights  
Without a care

"So he just passed out… right on the dance floor?" Remy looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. Okay, the bitch's shoulders were shaking, he was definitely holding in laughter.

"It's not funny." I told him.

"Roguey, you need to try and see this from Remy's point of view. It was a beautiful summer night next to the river, with music and hanging lights and dancing when a _football_ player" he waved me off when I interjected the name Cody "worked up the nerve to ask you to dance. You said yes and when someone nudged him he crashed into you making him touch your skin so he passed out right there in front of God and everybody." He was full out laughing now.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"It's just that is the saddest first love story Remy has ever heard." He shook his head.

"Oh! And Belladonna is so much better."

"…point taken." He muttered. That's what I thought!

"It really was a beautiful night." I sighed.

"I bet it was."

I wanna roll down Main Street, the back roads  
Like you did when you were a kid  
What made you who you are  
Tell me what your story is

"Yeah those were the days" Remy smiled. "I was just a _garcon _and me and Henry would run through the alleys of New Orleans snatching wallets and spitting the cash between us and go buy popsicles." The way he laughed made it seem so easy and care free, but I guess back then it was. Lucky bastard. The truth be told I can imagine two little kids running around the Big Easy, and it was pretty cute.

"Your dad didn't care?"

"_Non, non, non_, he encouraged us… you know, practice makes perfect. Henry would always save enough it get Marcy one of those cheep rings you get in the little gum ball machine things. It always made her day." He moved his hand to the back of my knee and pulled my leg closer to him. "How about you, _Cherie_, what did you do as a kid? For Fun?"

I stayed covered up and locked inside by a neurotic blind woman who turned out not to care for me at all.

"Nothing" I laughed.

"Come on, _Cherie_, there must have been something you did for fun." He smirked.

"Well, there was this one thing but you'll probably think it's stupid."

"Rogue nothing you do is stupid." He said in a way that made we want to believe in him.

"There was the giant oak tree a mile or so way from my house with a big tire swing hanging from it. When Iren was out I would take one of my books and run out to it. Sometimes I would swing or read or just let the wind push me around. But with the sun shining down and no one around I felt like I was the only person in the whole wide world and I just felt so… free." I didn't realize I was smiling until I was finished. "I don't know that probably doesn't make any since."

"Non, that makes perfect sense."

I wanna know everything about you then  
And I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there

"Tell me a secret," I looked at our knees that were brushing each other.

"Ah, Remy sees how it is" he chuckled, yeah he can dish it out but can he take it? I think not.

"Yeah, that's how it is, your turn." I smiled, or smirked… whichever one tickles your fancy.

"I'm scared too," he said simply.

"Of what?" I vaguely thought of our rolls switching.

"Everything, of my family, of Bella's family, of never getting to go home, of how much I like you…of how far way you are from me," he returned as if it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

Yeah, I wanna know everything about you  
Yeah, everything about you baby  
I wanna go down every road you've been  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me, take me, take me there

"Rogue?" Remy whispered to me. My room had gotten dark as the sun had set and the only light coming from my lamp. We hadn't moved for hours, still lying on my bed, facing each other with my leg resting on his outer thigh.

"Yeah, Remy." I breathed out.

"What's your name?" he had moved so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Marie."


End file.
